<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why not by johnrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958595">why not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens'>johnrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Overthinks, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, akaashi works in a library with karasuno ppl, kinda canon divergent, kuroo is sexy idk, references of fire emblem: three houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi keiji hooks up with someone at a party and can't seem to remember with who, but he may not need to worry about that as kuroo tetsurou waltzes back into his life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>if you're reading this thanks for giving my vague summary a chance!</p><p>i did this for kuroaka nation i know we are all starving</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi wasn’t particularly fond of parties, but when it came to his old high school classmates, he could never turn down a fun night. Konoha’s parents were out of town for the weekend and instead of house sitting and having a quiet night in at his old home like he was meant to, he decided it would be a great time to bring everyone back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had graduated high school a few years ago, everyone going their separate ways for the most part - though Akaashi still saw Konoha all the time, they were roommates, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had taken up his normal party spot - on the living room couch, beer in hand and Shirofuku to his right as they made small talk. It had been quite a few months since he had seen everyone in the same space and he couldn’t have been happier to see his old friends trickle in. Shirofuku was currently raving about this new kaitenzushi they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to when everyone had enough time, Washio to her left, strongly agreeing, quietly, as he normally did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night went on more and more people trickled in - Konoha was the biggest social butterfly he knew, so every third person Akaashi had never seen before. Konoha greeted them all warmly and Akaashi watched on for the most part as he kept his small talk up with Washio and Shirofuku - Konoha had always teased them for being anti-social, he always questioned why they stayed all cooped up in the corner on the couch when there was life they could be living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That claim usually resulted in Shirofuku dramatically challenging Konoha to a game of beer pong, telling him he’d be sorry to doubt her lack of sociability because it clearly all went into drinking games. This happened at every party and in a similar fashion as always, he regrettably rose from his corner of the couch to be Shirofuku’s partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha grinned, the same way he always did, at the fact his gaslighting had gotten Shirofuku going yet again. Though the difference between now and past parties was Bokuto's absence, the volleyball prodigy of their school off somewhere playing volleyball. Normally, Boktuo was Konoha’s partner, the undefeated duo was a force to be reckoned with at any party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So of course, Konoha pulled in the next best person to be his partner - Kuroo Testurou - who Akaashi honestly hadn’t seen in years. Seeing Kuroo again was wild to Akaashi - someone that he knew well, but didn’t know well at all. Seeing him again had the same energy as when you’re walking around a college campus and you recognize someone, but you’re not sure if you should say hi or not. Of course, in this case, Akaashi offered a shy smile and a small wave, to which Kuroo returned an animated wave and remarked how it had been a minute. All the meanwhile, Konoha and Shirofuku were arguing over the stakes of their pong game, to which Akaashi really should have been tuning in to more - sometimes the punishments for losing were god awful, but there was something about Kuroo’s presence he couldn’t shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond the awkward feeling of seeing him again for the first time in a few years, his presence was much larger than Akaashi recalled it being - it’s like his aura took up more space than it used to and Akaashi was unsure of how to feel about it. Kuroo had always had a bit of charm to his look, but compared to high school Kuroo, college Kuroo was practically dripping with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was dressed in a white dress shirt, that fit too well, outlining his broad shoulders, which were somehow broader than they had been back a few years ago. The shirt was tucked in, the belt and color contrast between his shirt and pants outlining his figure nicely. Akaashi couldn’t imagine why he was dressed like that to one of Konoha’s parties, but it was likely he had just gotten off of work before coming and didn’t have to change. Whatever the reason, Akaashi couldn’t complain, the sight was one to take in, one that he didn’t think he would be able to forget very easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Akaashi was very obviously staring at this point, he figured his face didn’t show much - he reserved his face journeys to private places and likely just looked as if he was zoning out. He doubted Kuroo believed that though, his eyebrow raised to him for a couple of seconds before Akaashi blinked and confirmed that, yes, his brain was indeed working, and hoping that Kuroo didn’t think too much of the staring he was doing from across the pong table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s initial re-analysis must’ve not lasted too long because before he knew it Shirofuku was placing a pong ball in his hand urging him to beat Konoha’s ass or else he’d be eating some tonight - not really sure what all that was about, but Akaashi was assuming he didn’t want to throw this match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pong balls flew back and forth, cup after cup being drunk by either team, until, unfortunately, Konoha and Kuroo claimed victory. And just like Shirofuku had alluded, this wasn’t a match they wanted to lose, Akaashi rubbing a temple as he watched Konoha make the most disgusting mixed drink he’d ever seen. It was a tradition that the losing team got some kind of punishment like that and he really hadn't wanted it to come to this. He wasn’t even sure how much alcohol was in that cup and he really didn’t want to find out, as he and Shirofuku took turns holding each other’s noses and they each drank half of the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi noticed that as Konoha was coughing up half a lung laughing at Shirofuku’s reaction to his concoction, Kuroo watched on with slight concern, though he was also totally getting a kick out of the series of events that played out before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was Akaashi’s turn to drink up, Kuroo’s expression remained pretty much the same, though he noticed that there seemed to be a bit more than subtle concern in Kuroo’s look. Akaashi couldn’t figure out what it could be though - it was interesting, considering Akaashi had never seen such a range of emotion on someone’s face before. He was puzzled but decided to let it be, maybe he would see those emotions come to fruition in Kuroo’s later actions - if he could remember them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Akaashi’s chagrin, he was getting way drunker than he had imagined, cursing Konoha’s nasty drink. He could tell that the drink was going to hit his memory pretty hard in the morning, as he was less aware of what he was doing and more focused on just trying to stay awake and get some water into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next more when he awoke, he glanced around his room, trying to remember how the rest of the night had transpired. He racked his brain hard, remembering Konoha’s drunken rendition of Loona’s Why Not choreo dance, the sensation of euphoria prominent in his memories, a night well spent with his old friends. He knew there was someone there that wasn’t always there - yet he couldn’t put his finger on who, the face was a bit absent from his memory, but he knew it was someone that he shouldn’t be forgetting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, leaned against the wall of his room, staring out his apartment window, trying to recall anything he could. Tracing his memories back, he remembers dancing with someone, he couldn’t recall who, but they were certainly tall, perhaps it was Washio, but the way he was dancing… it couldn’t have been with Washio, who was so head over heels for Komi he wouldn’t dare to do anything to hurt him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But certainly, the person in his memory was taller than him; he remembers the way he threw his back a little more into dancing than he should’ve, cursing Konoha’s concoction and his inability to recall. Though he couldn’t recall much about the person, more memories invaded his brain, but they weren’t quite memories - they were remembered feelings, the feeling of ecstasy, his lips on fire, the feeling of skin on skin contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi blushed, his memory finally dawning on him, the slight pulsing feeling coming from his butt, connecting all the pieces very clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had sex last night and he had no clue who it was with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night, Akaashi sees him in his dreams. Though he appears it frustrates Akasahi because he still can’t recall their face when he wakes up. The lack of face haunts him to no end, the other man is always there, always somewhere in his dreamscape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, Akaashi is a sailor, braving the treacherous seas, and of course, the other man is also there. Just as he can recall from that night, he’s a bit taller than Akaashi and he stands with his back straight and his arms grasping his sides, taking in the seas that lie before them. He turns around and the face is missing when he awakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another night, Akaashi is an old man in a rocking chair, staring into the fields of grass that blow in the wind before him. Of course, the man is there and he’s in a rocking chair as well. Akaashi can tell that the man is also old - it’s not just him who’s aged in this dream, but his dream companion as well. When he turns to face his confidant, there’s no one there. The dream world dissipates and Akaashi awakes in a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Akaashi is a priest, locked away in the highest castle in the land. He knows this place isn’t safe - but a familiar presence sends a shiver up his spine and sitting in the windowsill he’s met with a face he’s seen before. He knows he’s seen this face before, but alas upon awakening, he can’t remember a single feature. All he knows is that it’s the same man from the last twenty million times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji isn’t a dreamer. He considers himself to be pretty realistic about the way things go. Maybe a little bit of a hopeless romantic, but he’ll probably never admit that to himself. The dreams he’d experienced over the past month were certainly out of the ordinary, but they were likely from the stress of not being able to figure out who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can be pretty anxious when things aren’t going his way. Obviously, an easy solution to this whole missing man issue would probably be asking Konoha about it - he knew everyone at the party after all. But for some reason, he can’t bring himself to do it. He knows Konoha would totally tell him, but it would come at the expense of relentless teasing. And on top of that, he doesn’t always feel particularly comfortable sharing his sex life with Konoha, he’s a trusted friend and confidant, but Akaashi always worried that sometimes he might’ve been confiding too much. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, even though Akaashi’s mind had been in a bit of turmoil, life went on, the same way it always had. He sticks within his bounds, limiting his risks, taking it as easy as any college student could. He picked a college on the opposite side of Tokyo from where he grew up, somewhere that’s a bit more urban than the suburb he was used to. It allows him to breathe, be a bit freer than he normally was though he still maintains his family’s somewhat strangling expectation of majoring in chemistry, hoping that it will set him up for a successful life and career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing all the expectations his family has for him, he knows he has free will. And in those regards, he knows that his love life can expand beyond his dreams and maybe take in the mystery man of his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So then the all-knowing Akaashi Keiji, who loves to stay in his bounds, who sticks to what he knows, who would rather not fuck anything up for himself, tries to go back to sleep after yet another dream. Expect he can’t help but erase his mystery man from his mind. Akaashi knows so much, he knows countless molecule structures, countless formulas, hell, he can do basic stoichiometry in his head now, but he can’t figure out who this man is for the life of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi knows he knows the man in his dream, he tries to replay every dream he’s had. He definitely has quite a few people in mind as well. Chances are this person is one of the people in Akaashi’s and Konoha’s life and he would like to know exactly who it is, so he can get to the bottom of whatever his brain has been trying to get at. He’d have to ask him about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had this person been living rent-free in his dreams, but the overwhelming feeling of bliss and excitement Akaashi got in every dream, quite frankly, freaked him out. It’s not that Akaashi had any disdain for those emotions, no, he liked happiness just as much as the next person. It’s just the fact that Akaashi knew what love felt like. He could practically feel the love radiating out of his chest any time he dreamt. And Akaashi wasn’t afraid of love, but he felt rather... cautious toward the matter. Of course like any other human being, he wanted love, he just wanted it to be a specific way. He had a very strong image of what love is, a nice house in the suburbs, two kids, a cat, maybe a dog. Family dinners and barbecues in the summer, the smell of miso soup in the morning as everyone got ready to start their day. The skin-melting heat of the summer and popsicles to the freezing cold of the winter, legs tangled with each other under the covers, neither Akaashi, nor his partner wanting to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And ah, there’s hopeless romanticism that snaked its way into Akaashi’s thoughts every so often. His thoughts were all extremely domestic, he had realized, especially for someone who was barely in his 20s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions, so many worries, so much to think about. Akaashi wanted love. But Akaashi was afraid of love. Love was absolutely intertwined and ingrained into all of his dreams. So Akaashi decided he was not a dreamer. He was just a person. Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a man with thoughts. Goals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi finally slept again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s eyes slowly cracked open to the early morning light flooding into his room. He was barely conscious - he squinted around his room a little bit, his vision had worsened ever since he started college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His room was the same as ever, his bed faced his dresser, which was adorned with various tiny figurines from his favorite anime series. His phone laid there amongst them, the alarm not yet going off, but likely ready to sound off at any given moment - Akaashi never woke up too early before his alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surveyed his room more, noting the dust particles that carelessly danced around in beams of the early morning sun. His apartment was silent for the most part, but he could sense that Konoha was probably awake, and from the strong aroma of eggs, he had also probably just made breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After realizing what day it was he groaned and looked out the window, surveying the cityscape, wondering what today would bring him. Mondays were normally the busiest for Akaashi - an earlier shift at the library followed by classes that ran a bit later into the afternoon. Sometimes he didn’t know how he made it alive to bed on Mondays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After emerging from his room, his head heavy with drowsiness, he was greeted with a plate of eggs and bacon from Konoha. Konoha… wasn’t the best cook, but Akaashi accepted the breakfast with no complaints, it was probably the best he was going to get today. Because of how busy things were about to be Akaashi would be lucky if he could get more than one meal in - so he’ll accept Konoha’s dry eggs and slightly charred bacon. Besides, it was the thought that counted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down at their tiny bar, he sipped at his green tea and thanked Konoha for the food while the other finished cooking his food. Konoha smiled and casually leaned on the bar with his plate of food, stabbing at eggs as he struck up some morning chit-chat with Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s been about a month… have you figured out your mystery boy yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rolled his eyes, sighing through a mouthful of food. Swallowing he tried not to respond with too much sass. “Same situation as ever Konoha, I’m never going to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had been racking his brain for a while, but nothing was coming up, he couldn’t figure out who it was. He had told Konoha all about the party and not being able to recall much, but that hadn’t seemed to help because Konoha loved to scheme. Konoha probably did know who Akaashi had hooked up with that night, but was withholding the information until he could properly meddle with his love life - it was all very typical Konoha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back during high school, Konoha tried meddling with Akaashi’s love life numerous times - even with Bokuto. His high school meddling ended when Akaashi gave him a stern talking-to with Bokuto there for backup. The two were just very good friends, so Akaashi could understand why Konoha would want to make it work… but he and Bokuto probably functioned the best as friends. After all, they had shared a kiss one late night during their senior year of high school and it didn’t really spark anything - not that Akaashi or Bokuto would ever let Konoha know that - they wouldn’t hear the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After devouring his (poorly made) breakfast, Akaashi hit his normal morning routine, showering, getting dressed, staring at his counter trying to decide if he wanted to wear contacts or his glasses. As most Monday’s went, he opted for his glasses, the tortoiseshell patterning normally scoring him a compliment or two at the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his apartment, he began his walk over to the library, his part-time job. It was equidistant between his apartment and school, which was extremely convenient, he hated having to walk too far out of the way for things. Unfortunately, on most days, his priorities took him left and right across the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk from his apartment to the library was a short one, the chilly November air sending a chill up his spine. Akaashi normally dressed a bit warmer than he needed to, but for once he might’ve underestimated the cold, his sweater not doing quite enough to warm him up. Luckily, his to-go green tea kept his hands warm, tiding him over as the library came into view. It was a large stone-gray building, probably not the most inviting, but it was a place Akaashi had become accustomed to. Tall trees stood around the path leading up to the entrance, the browning leaves signifying the ever gradual change in season. Despite it being a Monday and despite not dressing very appropriately, Akaashi figured he could make the best of today, the morning sun shining through the newly browned leaves, giving Akaashi the ounce of positivity he needed to start his day. Thank god for Vitamin D. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strolling into the library, Akaashi made his way over to the front desk, his coworkers already sorting books on the carts, preparing them for Akaashi to shelve. It seemed as though the library wasn’t very packed and it seemed like his coworkers were taking advantage of that, quietly, but also somehow extremely loudly, bickering over which book should be sorted first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata were always a pleasure to work with, but Akaashi could never seem to figure out why they both worked in a library. Hinata was a loud ball of energy, he could practically see the enthusiasm shine in Hinata’s eyes every time someone asked for help finding a book. On the other hand, Kageyama didn’t even seem like he liked helping people, and on top of that didn’t seem to be very fond of books either. Even more, he never seemed to be too fond of Hinata, always scolding him for being too loud and Hinata, in turn, scolding Kageyama for being too loud when scolding him, their arguments normally turning into an endless back and forth during which, their manager, Daichi, would threaten to fire both of them if they couldn’t keep their mouths shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Daichi would never fire them, but it was fun to watch their lives flash before their eyes every once in a while. Akaashi didn’t know if he would ever be able to figure out why Kageyama and Hinata acted like that. Even more, he could never figure out the soft spot Daichi seemed to have for them. If Akaashi was the boss, he would probably have fired one of them or both of them, but he wasn’t in charge, so he kept to himself as he walked through the tiny gate at the end of the counter and proceeded to the back room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded in Akaashi’s direction mid-scold and Akaashi returned it. Kageyama’s nod alerted Hinata of his presence and before he got a chance to brightly (and loudly) greet Akaashi like he normally did, Kageyama slapped the back of his head and began scolding him for something that hadn’t even happened yet. Akaashi chuckled and waved, continuing on to the staff room, so he could clock in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff room was quaint and homely, matching the comfortable and welcoming nature of the rest of the library. A large, light oak table stood in the center of the room, adorned with a vase of flowers. Sugawara, one of the other managers, was quite fond of flowers and tended to have some in the staff room no matter what season. They felt a little bit out of place - the cool weather and red leaves contrasting the bright pink flowers. Akaashi had a pretty good hunch that these flowers were fake - but once Kageyama bluntly mentioned it to Sugawara and he was stuck mopping the bathrooms for the next week, so he decided he would pass on questioning the nature of the flowers. They were still pretty after all, so maybe a little fakeness wouldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After clocking in, Akaashi returned to the counter, seeing that Daichi had dealt with the library’s infamous duo, both of them rolling a cart away from the desk toward the elevator, likely tasked with different floors, so they wouldn’t be a nuisance any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi greeted Akaashi, looking quite proud of having broken up another fight and getting another chance to assert his dominance. He had noticed that Daichi didn’t normally bask in his own glory in front of everyone, but something about scolding the library’s most chaotic workers seemed to put him in a great mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Akaashi-san. I need you to man the front desk for your shift today,” he said grabbing a cart. “I’ll take care of shelving today.” He gave Akaashi a warm smile and nodded as he headed for the first-floor stacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with Daichi’s charming smile, Akaashi was left feeling empty, desk duty probably his least favorite task at the library, well except for bathroom duty. It’s not that Akaashi didn’t like people, but he originally applied to work at the library so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. He dreamt of spending all day in the stacks, shelving books, reading the occasional back cover if the title piqued his interest. So, desk duty was the exact opposite of how he envisioned himself every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desk duty went just how Akaashi expected it to - filled with way too much social interaction. He really could not believe how many people he had checked out today - he must’ve scanned at least fifty books and it was barely 1 pm. And now instead of checking out books. Akaashi was getting checked out. At least he thought he was. And by who, he really couldn’t believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a distance, he had spotted a familiar face, not familiar like the one in his dreams, but more like high school familiar. Across the room stood Kuroo Testurou, one of his old acquaintances from his volleyball days. He hadn’t seen Kuroo in a minute - maybe at a party during their first year of college, but now as a third year, Akaashi was kind of stunned it had been that long. He was also kind of confused as to why Kuroo was acting like he wasn’t obviously looking at Akaashi from behind the magazine rack - it had become quite awkward when they made eye contact, but Akaashi returned his attention to the client in front of him, reminding them their book was due three weeks from now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only half an hour between desk duty and freedom, the line at the front desk grew so much that Akaashi had to call Daichi back down to the front desk to make things go quicker. Akaashi had also noticed that Kuroo had made his way over to the line, a magazine in between his armpit, his hands in his pocket, seemingly humming to himself, avoiding Akaashi’s gaze. Unlucky for the both of them, Kuroo ended up having to go to Akaashi to check out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi couldn’t figure out why Kuroo was being so weird. He wasn’t ever this weird back in high school. Sure, he hovered over Kenma a bit too much, but they seemed to have a bit of a unique relationship. Their hours in the third gym had never been too uncomfortable either - they got along well enough, though, Kuroo was always Bokuto’s friend, not necessarily his. Akaashi supposed he was just along for the extra practice and whatever chaos Lev brought to their night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder why Kuroo was acting the way he was, but now Kuroo was right in front of him, awkwardly holding out the magazine, the same grin as always on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaashi-kun. Been a long time.” Kuroo might’ve been smirking like he usually did but, Akaashi could pick up on the odd sheepishness in his voice. He pretended he couldn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san, it’s always a pleasure.” Akaashi wasn’t deadpanning, he was a bit deep in thought, so he probably came off a bit standoffish toward Kuroo. Not that he wanted to, but why on Earth had Kuroo been watching him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha… yeah.” Kuroo’s smirk started to fall. “I didn’t know you worked at the library? When did that happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, they had moved into small talk now. “I’ve been working here ever since we started college. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here though.” That had come out a bit harsher than he was intending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well you know business courses.” The smirk returned. “They’re not too bad and hey, at the end of the day, I’m sure my charisma will win people over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typical of Kuroo to be a little bit cocky, Akaashi chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be the same as always, Kuroo-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Kuroo’s ego faded to a light pink blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Akaashi’s turn to grin. Maybe this Monday wouldn’t be too miserable after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their initial meeting, Kuroo kept returning to the library during Akaashi’s shifts. He wasn’t sure how Kuroo always knew when Akaashi would be at the library, but Akaashi didn’t mind the extra company. Daichi didn’t seem to mind Kuroo hanging around the front desk either, it seemed as though the two were already acquainted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a week of constant pestering (or hanging out as Kuroo liked to call it), Akaashi found himself in a predicament and Kuroo came to his rescue. It had started raining during Akaashi’s night shift and he hadn’t realized it until he was about to step outside. Luckily, Kuroo was with him, umbrella in hand, willing to walk him to wherever he needed to get to. They had been talking about Fire Emblem during the last hour of his shift. Kenma had gotten Kuroo hooked on it and Akaashi was no stranger to video games, especially to Fire Emblem, so he entertained the conversation, allowing Kuroo to tell him all about how much of a dick Edelgard was to Dimitri (though Akaashi thought the opposite - he allowed Kuroo to complain). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having become wrapped up in that conversation probably had distracted him from the rain. Normally, he would just pucker up and jog home, but this was a cold-late-fall rain and there’s no way he wouldn’t get sick. Even if it was a Friday night (and who knows why Kuroo was spending time with him in a boring library on a Friday night - didn’t he have better things to do?), Akaashi didn’t want to risk being sick over the weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to Kaashi-kun?” Kuroo loved that stupid nickname and Akaashi could tell. He wasn’t sure if it annoyed him or if he was endeared by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only 9 pm and Akaashi figured that he could take up Kuroo’s earlier invite to come over and play Fire Emblem with him. Even though it was a one-player game, Akaashi had come to enjoy Kuroo’s presence and even if they just sat and stared at a TV screen together, it’s not like Akaashi had anything better to do that night. Konoha was likely out clubbing, despite the horrid weather and Bokuto was who knows where, who knows what for volleyball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he opted for Kuroo’s couch and the enthusiastic promise of hot chocolate from Kuroo when he invited himself over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked side by side, under the umbrella, awkwardly close, both of them managing to stay relatively dry. Kuroo’s apartment was a lot closer to campus, but in a different direction than Akaashi’s, so they began to approach some territory he wasn’t as familiar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked through the city-like streets, they passed many an alley, some lit and some a bit on the shadier side. As they kept walking, they noticed some noise in one alley, causing Kuroo to jump and throw his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, pushing the pair of them a bit out of the way of the alley. Honestly, Kuroo had scared Akaashi more than the noise, the strength of the taller man almost throwing him off balance. Though in the end, it might’ve been worth it, to tease Kuroo for the harmless stray cat that emerged from the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at Kuroo’s apartment, the taller man switched on the heat immediately and motioned to a hook on the wall where Akaashi could hang up his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s apartment was a cozy little place, cozy as a genuine compliment, not because it was the size of the closet, but because he somehow had managed to make a small space seem bigger. It was a two-room setup, with one room splitting the kitchen and the living room. A couch sat against one wall, a TV standing directly across it. The couch was adorned with various clothing items, which Kuroo quickly cleaned up as Akaashi observed the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit anywhere you like,” Kuroo motioned to the entire room. Arms full of clothes, he was blushing a little, but again Akaashi opted not to make it obvious that he noticed the abundance of clothing items that almost spilled out of his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping off his shoes, Akaashi made his way over to the couch, as Kuroo disappeared into his room. There were still a couple of things left on the couch, one of them a throw blanket, black and adorned with little drawings of cats in white. He remembered Kuroo mentioning he’s always wanted a cat, but he could never get one because his mother was allergic. Akaashi presumed he could get one now, but given the fact they were both barely scraping by as college students, a cat was probably out of the picture for Kuroo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he perused the apartment, he tried not to look with too much of a judging eye - he was told he had a tendency to do so. Sugawara had attributed it to his earth placements or whatever that meant. Not a day went by that Sugawara didn’t mention astrology. However, Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the pile of dishes in the sink, the way the countertop was cluttered with various items - school books, a copy of Shonen Jump, a bag of Calbee Frugra… and a pair of underwear, red with lightning bolts all over them. Yeah, Akaashi was going to try and make sure he didn’t look around too much when Kuroo returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Akaashi had made his decision, Kurro re-emerged from his room, Nintendo Switch in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t seem to find the port to connect it to my TV… do you wanna just watch me play it next to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there’s no other way, so why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled and plopped down next to Akaashi on the couch, firing up the system and the two entered the continent of Fodlan for what seemed like ages. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi didn’t mind watching Kuroo play - he narrated things pretty well and the animations were fun to watch. Akaashi had only read spoilers for the game and he had thoughts but decided to hold them back because it seemed like Kuroo had gotten really attached to one of the storylines and Akaashi couldn’t blame him - it was written damn well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leaned into Kuroo’s side as he played, but when he had first put pressure on Kuroo's side, he stiffened up a little bit. Akaashi chose to ignore it and allowed Kuroo to keep on playing, but he had been noticing how strangely Kuroo had been acting. Kuroo was usually a bit more cunning… he wasn’t normally so bashful. He honestly had never seen Kuroo blush so much, he didn’t think he was capable of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kuroo continued to play and Akaashi continued to listen and comment, he pushed further into Kuroo’s side, the heat radiating off of Kuroo was kind of infectious. Akaashi tended to run a little bit cold and given the change in weather, he enjoyed being on the warmer side. It didn’t seem like Kuroo minded too much, in fact, he might’ve noticed that Akaashi was cold, as he threw the cat patterned blanket over Akaashi’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pitter-patter of rain on the window, coupled with the newfound warmth put Akaashi in the perfect mood - he was so comfortable, he never wanted to leave. Not to mention that he quite enjoyed spending time with Kuroo, he had come to know parts of Kuroo he had never known of before. He was actually a big nerd, and despite majoring in business, seemed to be far more interested in Akaashi’s coursework. When Akaashi asked Kuroo why he hadn’t just pursued chemistry, he shut down a little bit, mentioning something about how his parents expected him to help with the family business and that a business degree would benefit him and the family the most. That’s all he really ever said, and normally shut it down before Akaashi could ask more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi enjoyed learning new things about Kuroo, he enjoyed the company, the snide little remarks he’d make while Akaashi was working, making the room a little bit brighter. He seemed to get along pretty well with the rest of Akaashi’s co-workers too, probably the reason Daichi let him hang around so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi actually recognized Kuroo the first time he started camping around the front desk to talk to Akaashi. The two gave each other a weird look and when Akaashi asked where they knew each other from, they both laughed nervously and Kuroo mumbled something about a party. He let them slide by with that answer, but Akaashi could only wonder what went down at the party to cause them to blush so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Akaashi dwelled on Kuroo re-entering his life, he commented less frequently on Kuroo’s gameplay, and before long he realized he was dangerously approaching falling asleep on him - in fact, he was probably almost there. He didn’t know how long he had been dozing off, but at some point, Kuroo sat his arm on the back of the couch, opening up his body a bit more and Akaashi fell a bit more into Kuroo’s embrace. Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or not, but he couldn’t help but get closer, Kuroo was just too damn warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could hear Kuroo ask him something and he grunted in return not sure to what he agreed or disagreed to. He could feel Kuroo shift a little, his glasses slid down his face a little and he brought his legs up onto the couch. Akaashi couldn’t tell if it was bugging Kuroo or not, but he felt quite comfortable where he was, not a care in the world about how long he slept or what tomorrow brought. All he could think of was Kuroo’s warm body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning was a sobering experience. Sun shone through the window, warming up Akaashi as he came to. Everything about waking up felt natural, it was warm, he had a blanket, his glasses were off. Morning breath, unfortunately in full effect, and Kuroo by his side, it all checked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait? Kuroo by his side? Akaashi nearly jumped out of his own skin, becoming fully aware of Kuroo’s presence. He was tucked under Kuroo’s arm, the side of his face in his chest, he could hear Kuroo’s steady heartbeat, juxtaposed to his own, the sound growing in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi really hadn’t intended to stay the night with Kuroo - after all, they were just supposed to have waited out the rain a little until it was light enough for Akaashi to get home himself. Kuroo probably would’ve given him an umbrella too, yeah, but Akaashi knew in his heart that he wanted an excuse to spend more time with his old acquaintance. But how had they ended up all over each other on the couch was beyond him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gulped. The implications of sleeping together like this were extremely… domestic. Domestic to Akaashi at least, it’s not like every day he allowed himself to this amount of physical touch. It’s not that Akaashi didn’t mind a little bit of physical touch in his friendships. Bokuto was very forward about it in high school and one of Konoha’s top love languages was physical touch. Whenever the three got a chance to drink together, the night always ended in Akaashi stroking Konoha’s hair in his lap and Bokuto knocked out and leaning into Akaashi’s shoulder. Whether Akaashi liked it or not (which he secretly did) physical touch was always a big thing in his relationships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, however, had completely different implications. Akaashi had been blatantly ignoring Kuroo’s bashfulness and attributing it to the scenarios they found themselves in, but Akaashi knew what flirting looked like and had really just hoped it was a Kuroo personality trait he had missed in high school - but it was looking more and more like that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi racked his brain trying to remember as much as he could about Kuroo from the past, not that it would have mattered too much, they were adults right now, there was for sure room for change. He knew that Kuroo and Bokuto almost were always fucking around or doing something volleyball related when Akaashu was around, but when you took Bokuto out of the picture, he always remembered how observant Kuroo had been. Despite his nonchalant mannerisms, he was a bit of a mom, the way he kept his team in line. Maybe it was his height, but he always seemed to be hovering a little bit, especially over Kenma he recalls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi blushed remembering Kenma and the fact he was currently in Kuroo’s arms. Was he homewrecking? Of course, Kuroo and Kenma had never been in a relationship - not to Akaashi’s knowledge at least. It still felt a little weird knowing how close the two were, but considering the fact, Kuroo was even opening his arms for Akaashi was reassuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot for Akaashi to take in at once, being here in Kuroo’s apartment wide awake with slight undertones of anxiety at early-o’clock. He had never even considered dating, or wherever this was about to go, especially not with Kuroo. He would truly have to just wait and see how things played out, but he was in a bit of a funk over whether he should try to pursue something out of this or not. It was kind of obvious now that Kuroo had a thing for Akaashi, and he could only help but wonder about when? When did Kuroo start to like Akaashi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had always spent their meals together during past training camps, but normally Bokuto or someone else was present, those long weeks in high school being more of a social event than anything. Though Akaashi could recall the few times he found himself alone with Kuroo, it was normally in the mornings, Akaashi used to grab a cup of tea from the vending machine and watch the sun rise across whichever high school campus they found themselves on or near that year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times Kuroo had joined him with a cup of coffee and the two used to just sit and watch nature take its course, the sun slowly rising, the high pitched humming of cicadas just starting up for the day. They never really talked about much, but Akaashi had always noticed that Kuroo was perhaps a tad more introverted than he let on. Maybe Bokuto had brought out the extrovert in him so that’s why he hadn’t really noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo also used to look at him in a weird way - oh. So that’s what that look was about. Akaashi blushed again. Maybe Kuroo had liked him for a lot longer than he realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of his overthinking, Kuroo stirred a little and Akaashi shut his eyes again, hiding the fact he was awake from Kuroo. Sure, he actually could go for another couple hours of sleep, judging by the sun, it was still a bit early. Oddly enough, he would rather wait and see how Kuroo reacted to their situation. Would it be an anxious reaction? A happy one? Probably the latter, but Akaashi didn’t want to jinx anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he had done his own internal analysis, Akaashi needed to know how Kuroo felt, he didn’t usually like making assumptions without seeing the full picture - and that included other people’s thoughts. Normally, even with other people’s opinions, Akaashi tended to make up his own mind - but a little criticism or reaction didn’t hurt any and with something as sensitive as someone else’s feelings, he was going to need to scope things out. He was also going to need a cup of tea and Konoha’s guidance - his froomie always seemed to know what was best for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was a bit obvious that Kuroo had something for him… he could never be too sure. He definitely had a knack for second-guessing things and it wasn’t helping too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this moment, however, Akaashi was feeling… good. Too good, maybe. It’s not that Akaashi didn’t want to allow himself some fun, sure Kuroo was really nice and they got along really well, but all the meanwhile, Akaashi was still feeling a little apprehensive. He hadn’t really been in a relationship before. There was one girl who confessed to him in high school, but he definitely didn’t feel the same about her, so that didn’t go anywhere. According to all his friends, there were rumors that he and Bokuto were a thing, but Bokuto never addressed them to Akaashi and vice versa (minus that kiss their senior year but still - they mostly acted like that one never happened). They just continued to live as they pleased, never questioning the bounds of their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the longest time, people had always said things about him and Bokuto and the two of them had just taken so long to act on it, in an attempt to try and figure out if there actually was something between them. Just like now, with Kuroo, he was unsure if he should act on it - he’d much rather keep things the way they were, if it wasn’t broken, then you shouldn’t try to fix it, Akaashi presumed. But then again there’s always room for improvement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours with his thoughts Akaashi noticed that Kuroo finally began to stir. His arm shifted more, bringing Akaashi closer into his embrace, blushing in response. Kuroo inhaled and exhaled, softly, and Akaashi, his eyes still closed, was unsure of if Kuroo was awake or not. Though, the added strength in Kuroo’s pull was comforting for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the couch shifted more and Akaashi could feel the change in weight, he felt Kuroo slip off the couch, lightly setting Akaashi down. Even as he laid, pretending to be asleep, he could sense Kuroo pause, he could feel his eyes looking down at him. He felt Kuroo’s hand brush some hair out of his face, then footsteps away from the couch and toward the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fall slowly began changing to winter, so did Akaashi and Kuroo’s relationship. Oddly enough, so did his general curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every now and again his mind would wander to that party from a couple of months ago and the mystery man he had slept with. Spending extra time with Kuroo had gotten him thinking about his past relationships, many of which weren’t actually fully realized relationships. That was okay with Akaashi though, he hadn’t been looking for anything more serious than an occasional hook-up, but they did cause him to stop and wonder what he could’ve done in those relationships to solidify things. Because currently, he and Kuroo were still dancing around Kuroo were still dancing around each other, it seemed as though Kuroo was a bit slow to warm up despite all of his outward attempts at flirtation. They usually succeeded in making Akaashi smile or blush, so he wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had also been thinking about his past relationships because… Kuroo was kind of irresistible. Akaashi truly didn’t know how they hadn’t fucked yet and they’d been seeing each other pretty consistently for the past month. They hadn’t even shared a kiss yet, which alerted Akaashi to the possible seriousness of their relationship. Akaashi didn’t know too much about how Kuroo functioned in a relationship, but he seemed to thrive off physical touch in the friendships Akaashi had observed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening, they had hung out with Kenma, and Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how Kuroo hovered and hung off Kenma like they were dating. It was a bit confusing for him to watch because he was pretty sure Kuroo had been flirting with him a lot. And despite his outward demeanor, he didn’t seem like the type that would split his attention between a bunch of different guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had to admit, jealousy crossed his mind a few times that night, but his envy was quelled when, surprisingly, Hinata, of all people, came over. Just like Kuroo, Akaashi knew Hinata to hover, so it was no surprise when he ended up close to Kenma, observing the game he was playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that Kuroo had backed off of Kenma and had moved off the couch to sit at the island bar with Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better to leave the two love birds to catch up,” Kuroo said as Akaashi watched Hinata give Kenma a peck on the cheek, the receiver blushing ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Akaashi, one that he had hoped Kuroo wouldn’t notice. He never would’ve known that Kenma was dating Hinata from the way they held themselves, hell, up until that point Akaashi had been pretty sure that Hinata had something going on with Kageyama behind the scenes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his growing jealousy now behind him, he could finally relax a little and let the beer he was nursing take over a little. Kuroo was grinning next to him as they chatted and all Akaashi could think was how lucky he was that Kuroo seemed to only have eyes for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the days went on Kuroo still spent a lot of time around the library with Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi always wondered why Kuroo had so much free time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have something better to do?” Akaashi asked one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo seemed to think about it for a second. “Mmm, no not really. Bugging you is pretty fun,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing had certainly been changing for the past few weeks and it was Kuroo’s confidence. There were less bashful moments and he had for sure started flirting in a not-friendly manner. Definitely in a romantic way and Akaashi definitely didn’t ignore that. He wasn’t so accustomed to compliments, so he was never quite sure how to respond to Kuroo - usually a simple thank you and a slight blush - though he tried not to do the latter too much… it had probably fed into Kuroo’s ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their time spent together outside of the library also increased, as Akaashi found himself spending more and more time at Kuroo’s. Their relationship had progressed beyond the couch and sometimes, Akaashi straight up slept over in Kuroo’s bed. Though it wasn’t too scandalous, Kuroo always took the couch - no matter how many times Akaashi insisted that he sleep on the couch instead, but Kuroo wouldn’t have it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Akaashi grew tired of arguing, so he would take up roost in Kuroo’s bed some nights, grateful that Kuroo was letting him stay over in the first place. Honestly, Akaashi shouldn’t have been staying over so often - even Konoha started to notice, teasing Akaashi about his “secret boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is not my boyfriend!” Akaashi exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha winked back at his response. “Well, now I know there’s a man involved at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi groaned. He hadn’t intended to be found out so easily. Besides he had been meaning to talk to Konoha about his situation… he had really been meaning to talk to Konoha about a lot of things, the mystery man from a couple of months ago occasionally ate at his psyche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Akaashi had been drunk out of his mind, he was pretty sure that that had been the best lay of his life and he often wondered about who he was involved with that put it down so well. The occasional thoughts embarrassed Akaashi, as he had surmised that there was a 1 out of 3 chance that it could have been a former teammate. Though, if it was, Konoha probably would’ve teased him about it because he probably would’ve found out the next morning… he was one to pick up on gossip fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likely knew and Akaashi couldn’t deal with the second hand embarrassment of asking on behalf of his inebriated self, so he just hadn’t. One day Akaashi had decided that he would ask Konoha that night when he got home, but he instead found himself in Kuroo’s bed, on another rainy night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Self-sabotage at its finest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>three things </p><p>1) yes konoha is an orbit and so am i</p><p>2) yeah akaashi likes to overthink and if i projected myself into this fic no i didn't &lt;3</p><p>3) follow me on twitter @onlyfansoikawa (usually on priv and its usually a big fan art rt dump but like ya know)</p><p>chapter 2 will come out probably before the end of the year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>